Puckleberry Oneshots
by GleeLovexo
Summary: Short Stories of Puckleberry, I don't own any of the characters or the song lyrics
1. Without You

Puckleberry Oneshots

Without You

_I walked into the choir room and saw her sitting there in between Santana and Quinn laughing away like we hadn't just had an argument the night before. I sighed walking over to my seat next to Finn. _

"Trouble in paradise?" Asked Finn smirking at me

"That's none of your business Hudson" I snapped back before staring straight at the door waiting for Mr Schue to walk in

"Right guys, let's get started does anyone have anything to sing?" Mr Schue clapped his hands as he walked into the choir room

_I looked around to see if anyone had put their hand up, I smirked when no one had_

"I do Mr Schue" I stood up walking to the front and grabbed my guitar,smiling at Mr Schue

"On you go then Puck, I've been wondering when you were going to treat us with a solo" He smiled at me, as he took my seat

"Ellie I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean what I said this, this is for you" I gave her a small smile before I started playing the song

**I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game Without you, without you,I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

_I kept my eyes on Rachel as I sang, she was just staring at me I didn't really know what she was thinking, that was a first I always know what..._

**I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by**

**Without you, without you... I can't rest, I can't fight**

**All I need is you and I, Without you, without you**

**Oh oh oh! You! You! You! **

**Without... You! You! You! Without...you**

_Come on Ellie, give me a smile or something...I need to know what your thinking and what your feeling, please baby give me something..._

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame, But I can't accept that we're estranged**

**Without you, without you.. I can't quit now, this can't be right**

**I can't take one more sleepless night...Without you, without you**

**I won't soar, I won't climb, If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**

**Without you, without you, I can't look, I'm so blind**

**I lost my heart, I lost my mind,Without you, without you**

_I looked down at my quitar before looking back up at her seeing her hand enterlaced with both Quinn's and Santana's, I looked up at her face and she had tears streaming down her face and she was biting her lip..._

**Oh oh oh! You! You! You!**

**Without... You! You! You! **

**Without...you**

**I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

**Without...you**

_I put my guitar down and looked Rachel in the eyes as everyone stood up and clapped apart from her..she was the only one sitting down just staring at me, what if she really meant what she said last night that she didn't want to be with me anymore?, I sighed turning around and began to walk out the choir room when I heard..._

"Noah wait!" I turned to see Rachel running towards me, I caught her as soon as she jumped into my arms

"Woah Ellie" I chuckled as I tightened my grip on her thighs, looking at her smiling softly

"I love you Noah" Rachel smiled at me as she played with my hair "I didn't mean what I said either"

"I love you too baby" I smiled at her before kissing her passionately


	2. Move

Puckleberry Oneshots

Move

"Rach come on it'll be so much fun, we're graduating soon" Santana looked at me, smiling

"Tana, we're all going to see each other we're all moving to New York" I giggled looking at my best friends

"Yeah but it'll be one of our last performance in glee club" Quinn said looking at her from across the table

"Fine let's do it then, we'll need mics but" I smirked at them, standing up

_We all left the library Santana and Brittany ran to get mics while me and Quinn waited outside the choir room, we could hear Mr Schue asking where we were.._

"Does anyone know where Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are?" Mr Schue asked everyone as he looked towards the door and back "Puck, Finn, Sam and Artie do you know where your girlfriends are?"

"Nah haven't seen Ellie since lunch" Puck chuckled looking at Mr Schue "They all just got up and left"

"Yeah San and Brit walked in and shouted on Rach and Quinn told them to get their ass over to them" Finn shrugged confused as he told everyone

_Santana and Brittany handed me and Quinn a mic and ran to the other door, we all looked at each other smirking as I nodded to Santana..._

_Rachel_**/Quinn/**_Santana__**/**_Brittany/All

_Mmh [x4] (ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh [repeats]_

_Hey baby _(mmh [x12]),

_Tell me your name, I got a fever for you, I just can't explain, _

_But there's just one problem, I'm a bit old school, _

_I stepped into the choir room trying not to laugh at everyones face, Mr Schue was standing there shocked not knowing what was going on..._

_When it comes to lovin' I ain't chasing you _

_Ain't waiting, _

_I'm on a roll_

_You've got to let yourself go_

_I gave Mr Schue a small push to go sit down before pointing towards the door, smirking as Quinn walked in singing the next part on time.._

**Oh **(talk to me)

**You know that I've been waiting for you **(and I noticed you, too)

**Don't leave me standing all by myself **(I won't leave you standing all alone)

**'Cause I ain't looking at no one else **(oh, baby)

_Me and Quinn hugged each other giggling as Santana and Brittany walked in together, Santana smiling at us as she sang and Brittany danced towards us, I looked at everyone to see they all had smiles on their faces..._

_Hey,_

_Get your back off the wall ,Don't you get comfortable_

_Looking so hot, I think that I might fall _(woo!)

_Feeling like it's my birthday, Like Christmas day came early_

_Just what I want , So when we move_

_You move_

Hey

Get your back off the wall, Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot, I think that I might fall

Feeling like it's my birthday, Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want, So when we move

You move

Oh silly

Why you afraid?

Don't be a big baby

Quit playing games

And put your arms around me

You know what to do

And we can take it down low

_I smiled at Santana as we danced together, I looked over to see Noah watching me with a smirk on his face. I smiled when he winked at me.._

**Oh**

**You know that I've been waiting for you **(for you!)

**Don't leave me standing all by myself **(myself!)

**Cause I ain't looking at no one else **(looking at no one else, looking at no one else)

(hey yeah oh)

Hey

Get your back off the wall, Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot, I think that I might fall

Feeling like it's my birthday, Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want, So when we move

You move

Get your back off the wall, Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot _(yeah!), _I think that I might fall

Feeling like it's my birthday, Like Christmas day came early _(early! Yeah)_

Just what I want, So when we move

You move

I know that you wanna, But you can't cause you gotta

Stay cool in the corner, When the truth is that you wanna move

So move, I know that you wanna

But you can't cause you gotta, Stay cool in the corner

When the truth is that you wanna move

So move

_[Perrie:]_

**Move it baby, oh! , You know that I've been waiting for you **(ooh!)

**Don't leave me standing all by myself**

**Cause I ain't looking at no one else**

**Looking at no one else, Looking at no one else**

_We all smiled as everyone was standing up dancing along with us, I walked over to stand in front of Noah to sing the next part to him..._

_Hey! Hey!_

_I'm ready, hey!, Boy come and get me_

_Don't be scared, Show me what you do_

_Don't you know a girl, Like a boy who moves?_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I'm ready, hey!, Boy come and get me_

_Don't be scared, Show me what you do_

_Don't you know a girl, Like a boy who moves?_

_Hey,_

_Get your back off the wall, Don't you get comfortable_

_Looking so hot, I think that I might fall_

_Feeling like it's my birthday, Like Christmas day came early_

_Just what I want, So when we move_

_You move_

Hey! Hey!

I'm ready, hey!, Boy come and get me

Don't be scared, Show me what you do

Don't you know a girl, Like a boy who moves!

_We all ran and hug each other giggling as we finished singing and everyone was clapping, I pulled away from my hug with Quinn when I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist aswell as hers..._

"Noah!" I giggled throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him

"That was so sexy baby" He whispered into my ear as he held me closer to him

"Girls that was great, what encourage that performance?" Mr Schue looked at all the girls who were now in their boyfriends arms.

"We're graduating soon and thought we wanted to sing together as many times as we can before it" Santana smiled at him from Finn's arms "We're sisters, I love singing with my sisters"

( If anyone is wondering who Ellie is, it's Noah's nickname for Rachel, my sisters name is Rachel and we call her it)


	3. Problem

Puckleberry Oneshots

Problem

"I can't believe he choose her over me!" Rachel said looking at her best friend, Quinn

"I know Berry, why would he pick her over you?" Santana said as she and Brittany walked into the girls toilet

"What are you doing here Satan?" Quinn said looking at Santana, then Brittany

"We came to help, we think Puck should be with Rachel not Mercedes" Brittany said smiling softly.

"Really?, you think me and Puck should be together?" Rachel asked the two girls

"Yes, and I know that you need to make him jealous, show him what he's missing" Santana smirked looking at Rachel and Quinn

"Santana's right Rach, You need to make him jealous...show him what he's missing" Quinn said as she moved to stand next to Santana and Quinn

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship, if you agree?" Santana smirked as the three girls looked at Rachel

"Well what are we waiting for?, What do I need to do" Rachel smirked back at them

"That's my girl" Santana said giggling as the four girls hugged

_The four girls decided that Rachel, Brittany and Santana would skip the next three classes to get ready for glee that afternoon and that they would text Quinn when they were ready and to tell the band to start playing the song she gave them when she walked in..._

_Everyone in the glee club kept asking were the three girls had got too. They had been sitting in glee listening to Mr Schue talk for 20 minutes when Quinn got a text from Santana saying "Start the show Q - Sxo"_

Quinn stood up interupting Mr Schue "Sorry Mr Schue but there's something I need to do, so can you please take a seat?"

"Of course Quinn, what is it that you need to say?" Mr Schue said taking her seat, looking at her

"Well it's not actually me that has something to say, it's more like three of our girls that have something to say. So has they told me...Let's start the show" Quinn said smiling as she walked back to the seat next to Mr Schue

_**Rachel**_**/Brittany/**_Santana__**/**_Artie/All

_Hahaha, uh-huh_  
_It's Iggy Iggs_  
_I got one more problem with you girl_

_(Santana With The Cheerios)_

_I got one less, one less problem ([Santana:] Ehh__)_

_**Hey, baby, even though I hate ya**_  
_**I wanna love ya**_

(The Cheerios:)

I want you

And even though I can't forgive ya  
I really wanna 

(The Cheerios:)

I want you

_The Glee Club were watching the girls shocked that they were performing together and at Rachels makeover..._

**Tell me, tell me baby**  
**Why can't you leave me?**  
**Cause even though I shouldn't want it**  
**I gotta have it**

(The Cheerios:)

I want you

_Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser and realize that I've got_

_Everyone was dancing along with the girls singing, Mr Schue was happy that the three girls were coming together finally, they didn't think it could get better but the Artie joined in with them..._

One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you 

(Santana with The Cheerios)  
_I got one less, one less problem_

One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you 

(Santana with The Cheerios)  
_I got one less, one less problem_

I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up

(The Cheerios)  
But it's you

_(Santana with Brittany)_  
_Every time you touch me_  
_And say you love me_

_**I get a little bit breathless**_

_(Santana with Brittany)_  
_I shouldn't want it_

(The Cheerios)  
But I do

_(Santana with Brittany)_  
_Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser and realize that I've got_

One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you 

(Santana with The Cheerios)  
_I got one less, one less problem_

One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you _Ooh, babe_  
I got one less problem without you _Ooh, babe_

(The Cheerios)  
I got one less, one less problem

It's Iggy Iggs  
Uh, what you got? 

(Santana with The Cheerios)

(Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you)  
_In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you_  
_You saying that you know but I _(really, really doubt you)  
_Understand my life _(is easy when I ain't around you)

_Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin'_  
_I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you _(more than I love your presence)  
_And the best thing now is probably for you to exit_  
(I let you go, let you back),_ I finally learned my lesson_

(No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin')  
_I'm listening to you knowin' _(I can't believe what you're sayin')  
_There's a million you's, baby boo, _(so don't be dumb)  
(I got 99 problems but you won't be one)  
(Like what) 

(Santana with The Cheerios)

_Ooh_ (One less, one less problem)  
_Ooh _(One less, one less problem)  
_Head in the clouds_  
_Got no weight on my shoulders _(One less, one less problem) 

I should be wiser and realize that I've got

One less problem without you **Hey**  
I got one less problem without you _Oh, babe_  
I got one less problem without you _Hoo!_

_Everyone was dancing on the floor with the girls, apart from Puck who was staring at Rachel in shock, and he realised what a big mistake he'd made picking Mercedes over her..._

(The Cheerios)  
I got one less, one less problem _Hooh, baby_

One less problem without you **Yeah, yeah**  
I got one less problem without you _Hooh, hey_  
I got one less problem without you 

(_The Cheerios)_  
I got one less, one less problem _Oooh_  
One less problem without you **Hey**  
I got one less problem (**without you, uh**) _I got one less, one less, yeah_  
I got one less problem without you

_(Santana with The Cheerios)_  
_I got one less, one less (problem, yeah)_

_The Cheerios walked out after hugging Rachel, Brittany and Santana, the three girls turned and looked at everyone else smiling..._

"Girls and Artie that was amazing, when did you's put that together?" Mr Schue asked as he and everyone else hugged the girls..

_Puck got up to go and speak to Rachel when he seen her walking out laughing with Sam, and Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Artie and Finn..._


	4. What Ifs? Part One

Puckleberry Oneshots

What if's? Part One

Puck's P.o.v

**It's been 3 years since any of us had seen Rachel and Santana. They dissappeared straight after graduation, it's hurt me and Finn more than anyone since they were our girlfriends and they just left.**

**We've all kept trying to find them for the 3 years but no luck, I haven't been with anyone else since then. I'm still in love with her always will be...**

"I think it's time we give up, we aren't going to find them" Sam looked at Puck and Finn as they all sat in Pucks apartment

"No I'm not giving up on finding them, you's all can but I'm not" Puck said as he stood up walking into his kitchen

"Me neither, they weren't just mine and Puck's friends they were our girlfriends and we want to find them and find out why they left" Finn stood up following Puck

**I can't believe they want to stop looking for them, what kind of idea is that?!, I'm never going to stop looking for Rachel...**

With Rachel and Santana...

_Me and Santana have been back in Lima for two months now and we haven't bumped into any of our friends, I'm so nervous that we're going to see them soon..My son hasn't met his dad before, either has my neice.._

"Mummy, can we go to papa and papi's?" Levi asked pulling at his mums leg

"Yeah sweetie, let's go and tell Auntie San and Taylor first" Rachel said as she picked up her son

"ok, can we walk?" Looking at his mum

"I don't see why not, San we're going over to my dads, do yous want to come?" Smiling at her best friend who's sitting with Taylor on her knee doing her hair

"No thanks, we're going to have a girlie night then straight to bed" Santana said smiling

"Okay, see you in the morning, night Taylor" She said smiling

"Nite nite auntee wachie, nite levi" Taylor said smiling

Rachel and Levi left their apartment, walking down the street to her dads. They walked past Puck's mums house, Rachel looked over slightly feeling nervous.

Everyone had left Puck's apartment and he had decided to go and visit his mum and sister, he was walking down the street towards his mums house, past Rachel's dads house who he still spoke to every so often. He looked straight ahead and was shocked at who was walking towards him, he was even more shocked when he seen a little boy with her...

**Rachel is back in Lima?, I've finally found her again...She's got a son?**

"Rachel?" Puck said as he stopped walking, looking at her

Rachel looked up from talking to Levi, shocked to see him standing there "Noah"


	5. What Ifs? Part Two

What ifs? Part Two

"Your here, in Lima...with a child?" He said looking at her and Levi

"Yeah, this is my son..Levi" She said looking at him, nervously

"Your son, that's great..your married?" Puck asked looking at the little boy

"No i'm single, it's just me and him" She said looking at him

"Oh, is Santana back aswell?" He looked at her

"Yeah she's at home with Taylor, I should get going it's his bedtime soon" She said bending down picking levi up

"Yeah okay, maybe we could go for a cup of coffee sometime?" Puck said looking at her, wondering who taylor was

"Yeah maybe, i'll text you... see you later" Rachel said walking away from him

**Who's Taylor?, Santana's moved on from Finn and Rachel has a son. Has she moved on from me? Obviously if she has a son, and how's she going to text me, does she still have my number...**

Rachel walked straight past her fathers house taking the long way home, in shock after meeting him..She got to her apartment carrying a sleeping Levi to his bedroom, before walking back into the living room where Santana was sitting watching tv...

"I bumped into him" Rachel said quickly standing at the living room door

"And who's him exactly?" Santana said giggling at her

"Puck, I seen Puck on my way to my dads" She looked at her with a straight face

"What?!" Santana stood up looking at her, shocked

"I know and he wants to go for coffee with me" Rachel started pacing back and forward "He was asking about you, about Levi, he asked me if i was married?"

"What'd you say when he asked about me?" Looking at her scared

"That you were at home with Taylor. He didn't ask who Taylor was" Rachel said as she looked out the window

"Are you going to go for coffee with him?" Santana said walking over to her

"I don't know, i kinda want to but do i tell him about Levi being his?" looking at Santana, worried

"Rach i don't know the answer to that, i think that if you were going to tell him then i wouldn't tell him straight away" Santana said reaching over to take her hand

"I need to think about it some more before i make a decision, thanks tana" She smiled squeezing her hand before walking to her bedroom

Rachel sat in her room looking at pictures of her and puck back in high school before picking up her phone texting Puck... "Tomorrow at the little cafe outside of lima?"

**I was sitting in my apartment looking at pictures of me and Rachel from high school, when my phone went off 'Rachel x' I text her back saying "The one on the corner? Sounds good..say 12 o'clock?" **

Rachel texted him back saying alright and she'd see him then. After that Rachel got ready and went to bed...

The next day Rachel asked Santana to watch Levi while she went and met Puck. Rachel walked all the way to the cafe to see Puck already sitting there..

"Hi" Rachel said as she sat down, looking at him nervously

"Hey, how are you?" he said smiling softly

"I'm good, you?" Rachel looked at him smiling

"Can I ask you something?" He looked at her

"Of course" Looking at him, nervously

_What is he going to ask me? He's going to ask why we left, Do I tell him the truth? We both found out we were pregnant and were terrified yous would hate us so we ran_

"Why did you and Santana leave after graduation? Didn't yous love me and Finn?" He looked at me

"I-Of course I loved you Noah" Rachel looked at him, nervously feeling her eyes beginning to water "I can't tell you why, you'll hate me even more than you probably already do"

"I don't hate you, i could never hate you, I just don't get why you'd leave me?" Looking at her "please tell me Rach"

"We both found out we were..we were pregnant" looking down at her hands, scared "I'm so sorry"

"You mean that little boy you were with yesterday is, is my son?" Puck looked at her annoyed "You kept my son from me for 3 years!"


	6. What ifs? Part Three

What ifs? Part Three

Previously...

"We both found out we were..we were pregnant" looking down at her hands, scared "I'm so sorry"

"You mean that little boy you were with yesterday is, is my son?" Puck looked at her annoyed "You kept my son from me for 3 years!"

Now...

"See I knew you'd hate me, this was a bad idea I'm gonna go" Rachel got up to leave when Puck grabbed her hand

"Don't, please I want to know about my son and why you thought you had to leave" He looked up at her from his seat

Rachel sat back down looking at their hands on the table before back at him "When I found out I was pregnant with Levi, we had just had an argument about something, and I was scared so I phoned Santana and begged her to come over. When she did I collapsed into her arms crying because I didn't know what to do Noah, when I told her I was pregnant she started crying as well that's when she told me that"

"That what Rachel?, What'd Santana tell you?" Puck looked at her as he squeezed her hand gently, something he used to do when she was upset in high school

"It's not important. I told her I didn't know how to tell you, that I thought you'd break up with me if I told you so I begged her to run away with me, she told me I was being stupid but I kept on begging her till the point that she agreed" She looked up at him with tears falling down her cheeks "I'm so sorry Noah, I wish I didn't"

"I wouldn't of broken up with you Rachel, if you told me you were pregnant with my baby I would of been scared but we could of been scared together rather than you running away, I would of been there for you all the way through the pregnancy and the birth. We could of been a family" He reached over the table and wiped her tears away softly with his thumb "We could still be a family"

Rachel leaned into his touch, biting her lip trying not to smile too much "Really? You want to be a family?"

"I love you Rachel, I will always love you" Puck smiled softly at her

"I love you too Noah, Levi loves you too. I always told him about you when he was little, showed him pictures of you and me, that's why I left yesterday in such a hurry I knew he'd say something about you being his daddy" Rachel looked at him

"He knows about me?" He looked at her

**My son knows who I am? I'm someones daddy that feels so weird knowing that. I wonder if it's too soon for me to meet him**

"Of course he knows who his father is, he knows that it was me that ran not you, I tell him everything. What's your address?, I could go and get him and bring him round to meet you if you don't think it's too soon" She looked at him, nervous

"I'd love that Rachel" Puck smiled at her as he gave her his address

They both stood up and walked outside, they were standing there looking at each other when Puck moved closer to her looking down at her...

"So I'll see you soon with Levi?" Looking down at her

"Yeah, I'll see you in ten minutes" She looked up at him

"Okay, see you then" Puck leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking to his car.


	7. Need You Now

Need You Now...

"The two of them won't talk to each other, it's doing my head in Q!" Santana ranted on to Quinn about their best friend and her boyfriend "Do you know what their fighting about?"

"I know San, it's driving everyone crazy and I don't know what their fighting about, no one does I don't think" Quinn said sighing as they started to walk to glee, where everyone was apart from Rachel and Puck.

"Does anyone know why Rachel and Puck are fighting?" Santana asked as she walked into the choir room

"We thought you two might know since yous are her best friends" Mercedes said looking at the two girls

"Well we don't, which is annoying because their driving me insane" Quinn said as her and Santana said down sighing, waiting for Mr Schue, Rachel and Puck to arrive

Rachel walked in talking to Mr Schue with Puck following them, the two of them sat down seperately as Mr Schue started to talk...

"So guys this week we're gonna do duets, but today anyone who wants to sing can sing" He said smiling as Rachel put her hand up

"I have something I'd like to sing" She said standing up and walking to the front, smiling at him

"Take it away Rachel" He said smiling as he took her seat

_Rachel/_**Puck/**_**Both**_

_Picture perfect memories_  
_Scattered all around the floor_  
_Reaching for the phone 'cause_  
_I can't fight it anymore _

_And I wonder if I_  
_Ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time _

_It's a quarter after one_  
_I'm all alone_  
_And I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call_  
_But I've lost all control_  
_And I need you now _

_And I don't know how_  
_I can do without_  
_I just need you now _

Rachel looked around at all her friends as she sang, smiling softly. She gasped quietly as she heard her boyfriend of a year and a half singing the next bit of the song, turning to look at him as he walked towards her slowly...

**Another shot of whiskey**  
**Can't stop looking at the door**  
**Wishing you'd come sweeping**  
**In the way you did before **

**And I wonder if I**  
**Ever cross your mind**  
**For me it happens all the time **

**It's a quarter after one**  
**I'm a little drunk**  
**And I need you now**  
**Said I wouldn't call**  
**But I've lost all control**  
**And I need you now**

Puck took Rachel's hands as he stood in front of her smiling down at her as they stood in the middle of the choir room singing one of his favourite songs, he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly before singing the song together...

_**And I don't know how**_  
_**I can do without**_  
_**I just need you now **_

_**Whoa, whoa**_  
_**Guess I'd rather hurt**_  
_**Than feel nothing at all **_

_**It's a quarter after one**_  
_**I'm all alone**_  
_**And I need you now**_  
_**And I said I wouldn't call**_  
_**But I'm a little drunk**_  
_**And I need you now **_

_**And I don't know how**_  
_**I can do without**_  
_**I just need you now**_  
_**I just need you now **_

_**Oh baby, I need you now**_

_Everyone stood up and clapped smiling as the young couple hugged each other in front of them..._

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day" Rachel whispered into Puck's eye as he held her body close to his "I do need you, I need you more than I ever needed Finn or Jesse. Noah your my hero. You've become my everything in the past year and a half"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't of doubted you" He pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes "I'll always be your hero, I love you Rachel"

"I love you too" She looked up at him as he brought his hand to cup her cheek leaning down to kiss her softly.

Santana looked at Quinn smiling softly "I guess we'll never know what they were fighting about"

"I don't think it matters anymore San" She giggled as they watched their best friend sharing a moment with her boyfriend


	8. Lady Marmalade

_It's my cousins birthday today and she's turning 16 and absolutely loves Christina Aguilera, so the next couple of stories are for her... Happy Birthday Sara!_

Lady Marmalade...

"Mr Schue, we have something we'd like to say to all of the guys in glee club" Santana said as she stood up walking out to the front of the choir room

"Well the floor is yours Santana" Mr Schue said as he walked over to sit next to Puck and Sam

**Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Mercedes stood up and walked over to stand with Santana...**

"We're sick of all the guys in here and all the others outside of glee calling Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, heck all of us names" Santana said annoyed

"I'm sick of being called the blonde slut in glee who had a baby" Quinn said stepping up next to Santana

"I'm sick of being called the stupid blonde slut, I'm not stupid!" Brittany stood next to Quinn just as annoyed

Mercedes stepped up next to Santana at her other side, sighing before saying "I'm sick of being called the fat one"

**Everyone looked at the four girls that had spoke and then at Rachel, wondering what she was going to say...**

"I'm sick of being called ugly, the one with the big nose. I'm sick of feeling like my boyfriend could do better than me, that he doesn't find me hot or sexy" Rachel spoke looking anywhere else but at puck

"So we choose a song to prove that we're all hot, whether we're skinny or fat, even low none of us are fat" Santana said smirking looking at all the girls then at everyone else "Let's do this"

_**Santana**_, Rachel, _Quinn_, _Brittany_, **Mercedes, ****All**

_**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**_  
_**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister **_

_**Where's all mah soul sistas**_  
_**Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas **_

When Blaine realised what song they were singing he cheered loudly "Yes, girls!" making everyone else laugh at him, before watching the girls perform.

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista_  
_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista _

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_  
_Struttin' her stuff on the street_  
_She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh _

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)**  
**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)**  
**Mocha Chocalata ya ya (Oh yeah)**  
**Creole lady Marmalade **

_**What what, what what **_

Mr Schue watched the 5 girls performing the song, a bit annoyed that they feel like that and haven't told him about it.

_Ooh oh _

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_  
_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? _

_**Yea yea yea yea **_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_  
_Boy drank all that Magnolia wine_  
_Oh, her black satin sheets is where they start to freak_  
_Yeah _

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Da-da-da)**  
**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Here ohooh yea yeah)**  
**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Yeah)**  
**Creole lady Marmalade **

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? (Ce soir, what what what)**  
**Voulez vous coucher avec moi? **

_**Yeah yeah uh**_  
_**You come through with the money and the garter bats**_  
_**I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh**_  
_**We independent women, some mistake us for whores**_  
_**I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours**_  
_**Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry**_  
_**Im gon' keep playing these cats out like Atari**_  
_**Wearin high heeled shoes gettin love from the dudes**_  
_**4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge**_  
_**Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas**_  
_**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**_  
_**Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste**_  
_**If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya (Come on)**_  
_**Mocha Chocalate what**_  
_**Real lady Marmalade**_  
_**One more time C'mon now **_

_**Marmalade... (Ohh)**_  
_**Lady Marmalade... (Yeah...)**_  
_**Marmalade... (Oh...) **_

Puck looked at Rachel as she stepped up to sing her part, not believing what she had just said about not feeling enough for him.

Hey, hey, hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe a' lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried

More (More)  
More (More)  
More

_Now he's back home durin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5) _

_Sleepin' the grey flannel life _

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep

More (More)  
More (More)  
More

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Da da oh, yeah)**  
**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Ooh, oh, oh)**  
**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Oh, oh, oh...)**  
**Creole lady Marmalade **

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? (Ce soir)**  
**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (All my sistas, yeah)**  
**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? (Ce soir)**  
**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (Come on! Uh) **

**Rachel (lady oh)**  
**Quinn (Yeah yeah, lady Marmalade)**  
**Santana (Hey, hey! uh uh uh uh...)**  
**Brittany (Oh Oh oooo)**  
**Rot wailer baby (Baby)**  
**Moulin Rouge (ooh da da da da )**  
**Misdemeanor here **

**Creole Lady Marmalade**  
**Yes-ah**

"Girls that was a great performance of a great song" Mr Schue said standing up walking out into the front "And if yous feel like this again then you know you's can come and talk to me"

"Yeah Mr Schue, we know that" Rachel said smiling softly before walking to her seat in front of Puck, who leaned forward into her ear

"We need to talk later baby" He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck then moving back in his seat..


	9. I'll Stand By You

\- Meet me in the Choir Room, Need to talk -

Rachel was getting her history book out of her locker when this note fell out of it, she sighed closing her locker before walking to the Choir room to see her boyfriend of two years standing there, who had graduated last year and was supposed to be at college...

"What you doing here Noah?" Rachel asked as she sat at the piano, not looking at him

"I wanted to see my girlfriend, I thought I'd get a better reaction than that but I'll let it go" Noah said walking towards her at the piano "Why haven't you been answering my texts or calls?"

"Been busy" Was Rachel's answer, still not looking at him

"Now we both know that's not true, I know you're dancing classes are on holiday" Puck said leaning on the piano looking at her "Rach what's going on?"

"Been busy with school work and glee" She said sighing, playing a couple of the keys

"Bullshit!, Rachel tell me what's going on?!" He sighed looking at her

"Have you not realised that this is the first time in 3 months we've seen each other without a video camera? We hardly see each other anymore and when we speak on the phone or on video camera all we end up doing is arguing" Rachel said standing up walking away from the piano

"I know baby, and I'm sorry about that. College is been terrible, all I seem to do these days is reports or assessments" Puck walked over to her, taking her hands in his looking at her "But baby I promise from now on everythings going to change, we'll see each other more. I'll come down every weekend, I'll pay for you train ticket to come up and stay with me, I want to sort this"

"Everythings changed Noah, I wish it hadn't but it has. We both know it has, and if I'm honest with you and myself I don't think we can fix it. I love you No, I do but I think we should give up before we end up hating each other" Rachel sniffed looking away from him

"Don't say that Rach! I'm not giving up on us. I could never hate you, I love you too much to hate you. Rachel would you just look at me" Puck said starting to get annoyed that she's not looking at him

"I'm sorry but I think it's for the best if we b-break up" Rachel looked up tears falling down her cheeks, she moved one hand up to cup his cheek "I love you No, I think I always will...Goodbye"

_Rachel kissed his cheek before grabbing her bag and running out of the choir room and down the school hall out to her car, crying. _

_Puck ran out the choir room watching her run away from him, he groaned angrily punching the wall_

"Puck! What are you doing here?" Santana said pulling him into a hug

"Hey Satan, came to see Rachel" He said staring down the hall but hugging her back

"Have you seen her yet?, She's been acting weird for a while" Santana pulled away looking at her best friends boyfriend worried

"She just broke up with me and ran away" Sighing as he looked at her "Acting weird? What do you mean weird?"

"She broke up with you?! Puck I'm so sorry! And she doesn't tell me anything anymore, she doesn't even sing in glee. She doesn't want any of the solos that Mr Schue offers her, I'm worried Puck" She looked at him biting her lip, something both her and Rachel do when their worried or scared

"She doesn't sing? Fuck what's going on in that little head of hers" Puck said running a hand threw his mohawk

"Noah Puckerman? What a surprise! Maybe now you've came to visit that girlfriend of yours will start singing again" Mr Schue said to Puck as he walked past them into the choir room.

"I gotta go find out what's going on in my girlfriends head?!" Puck sighed walking away from Santana to get to his car.

_Puck drove to Rachels house, sighing in relief when he say her car in the driveway. He got out and walked up the path not bothering to knock he walked in and upstairs to her bedroom to find her sitting on her bed cuddling her legs crying, but that's not all he saw. He noticed cuts on her wrists some were old but some were fresh. He walked over to her bed quietly, taking his shoes off. Slowly climbing onto the bed next to her. _

_As soon as she felt the bed dip she knew it was him, she flung herself into his arms crying into his neck, mumbling "sorry" over and over again._

"Hey, you don't need to apologise to me baby. You knew I'd never let you break up with me" He kissed her temple, chuckling softly "I love you Rach. I care about you so much but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on"

"I love you too" Rachel mumbled into his neck, still crying.

"You need to calm down baby" Puck whispered into her ear, running one hand up and down her back while the other one was buried in her hair

_Rachel's cries started to calm down at Puck comfort. She pulled her face out of his neck looking up at him _

"I just feel like I don't have anyone to talk to anymore. Your busy at college, Santana's struggling with her parents separating, Sam and Mike have enough trouble between them with Quinn and Tina being at college, plus Sam has to look after his little brother and sister. And I'm not really that close with all the new gleeks, only really Jake but that's cause he's your brother" She bite her lip looking up at him wondering how he's going to react

"No matter how busy I am at college, you can always call me if somethings bothering you or even if it's just to say hi. My ears are always open for you" He smiled softly kissing her nose, making her giggle "What's bothering you?"

"You promise?" Rachel giggled looking up at him, gripping onto his shirt "I feel like everyones busy with their own lives and that they don't really have time for me, like no ones there for me anymore"

"I promise you Rach, I'll listen to you whenever you need me too" Puck said smiling at her as he cupped her cheek "Baby I will always be there for you, always"

"I believe you Noah" She smiled softly, looking up at him "I love you"

"I love you too baby" Puck said leaning down and kissing her lovingly.

_The couple cuddled together just lying in each others arms for the first time in 3 months. Puck kissed Rachel's forehead and then started to sing I'll stand by you quietly to her._


	10. What Ifs? Part Four

What ifs? Part Four

It's been a year since Puck found Rachel again, and found out why they ran away and since he had met his son..Levi. It was the same for Finn and Santana with Taylor.

Santana had moved out of her and Rachels apartment 6 months ago to live with Finn and their daughter to be together.

Even low Rachel and Puck knew they both still loved each other, Rachel decided it'd be better if they just stayed friends for Levi's sake.

It's summertime and Rachel's dads have took Levi away on holiday to spend time with him before they move to Nashville were one of her dads are from, everyone is over at Pucks for a bbq and a pool party..

_I walked into Noah's house by myself, I normally have Levi with me. Why do I feel nervous? I walked into the kitchen smiling as I saw Noah standing at the window looking out..._

"Hey sorry I'm late, lost track of time" _I said moving to stand beside him, looking out the window to see what he's staring at...Santana and Finn?_

"Not a problem Rachel, I can forgive you" He said not even looking at me

"Is everything alright Noah?, why are you using my full first name, you never do that?"_ I looked up at him confused_

"Everythings great, well it is your name, what else am I supposed to call you?" He said before walking away from me to the other side of the kitchen

"Has something happened?, Have you changed your mind about being part of Levi's life?" _I turned and looked at him confused, getting worried incase that was it, what do I tell Levi?_

"Nothings happened Rachel. And why the fuck would I change my mind now, I've been in his life for a year now that'd just fuck up his life" He snapped at me, finally looking at me as he gripped onto the kitchen counter

"Where's all this came from?!, Why are you acting like a jerk? You know what forget I even came today" _I snapped back pushing past him to the door, leaving his house slamming the door behind me_

**Fuck! What have I done?! Now I'll never get her back..Such a asshole!**

Rachel walked all the way back to her apartment wondering why Noah was being such an asshole to her, wondering if she's doing the right thing for her son letting him be part of his life.

Deciding she made a terrible decision coming back to Lima and letting Noah into Levi's life, she decided to leave again.

Rachel had just finished packing up most of her and Levi's stuff when her door went. She thought it was her door man coming to tell her that her taxi was outside so she dragged all of her suitcases into the living room before answering the door...god was she wrong!

"What are you doing here Puck?, Shouldn't you be at your pool party?" _I glared at him, forgetting that he could probably see the suitcases._

"I came to apologise for being an asshole, why the fuck is there millions of suitcases in your living room?" Puck looked at her annoyed, as he moved into her apartment

"My dads need them for their clothes, all of theirs are full" _I looked at him, nervously trying to see if he knew I was lying_

"I know when your lying Rachel, and your lying right now. Tell me why the fuck you have 4 suitcases in your living room?!" He asked getting even more annoyed because she lied, scared of what she might say

"Me and Levi are going to go and stay with my dads in Nashville till they get everything sorted" _I looked at him biting my lip before turning away from him_

"You were about to just take my son to Nashville without telling me?, How long were you thinking of staying there?" Puck asked moving to stand behind her

"I was going to tell you, but after the way you acted to me at yours I changed my mind. And I was only thinking three weeks but now after thinking about everything I was just gonna move there" Rachel said playing with her hands, before saying. "I mean you clearly want a life again, if that means I need to move away with my son so you can date different girls each night then I'll do it, cause I don't want my son around that"

"Your not leaving again!, And your so wrong with that Rachel. The only girl I want to date is standing right in front of me telling me she's about to take my son away from me because she thinks I want to have one night stands every night. No, I'd rather be cuddled up on the couch or in bed with you the girl I love and my son. I don't want anyone else Rach" **I cupped her face as I spoke to her, looking into her eyes **"I love you"

"I-I just thought with the way you acted earlier that you didn't want me anymore" _I looked up at him, gripping onto his top at his sides "I love you too Noah"_

Puck pulled Rachel into a passionate kiss, both loving the feeling of their lips touching for the first time in years.


	11. I Will Always Love You

Puckleberry Oneshots

I Will Always Love You

_Rachel walked into the choir room with her head down, not knowing how she's going to tell her friends and boyfriend that she was moving away from Ohio to California._

"Hey Rach, what's up?" Mercedes asked from her seat next to Kurt and Blaine

"I have something I would like to sing first please Mr Schue?" Rachel asked trying not to cry

"Of course Rachel, take it away" Mr Schue said as he walked over and sat next to Puck

"You ok baby?" Puck asked looking at his girlfriend worried

_Rachel nodded her head to Brad as she stood in the middle of the choir room looking at all her friends.._

**Rachel singing.**

**If I should stay**

**I would only be in your way**

**So I'll go but I'll know**

**I'll think of you every step of the way**

_All the glee club were shocked when she began singing "I will always Love you" they all turned to Puck and then back to Rachel._

**And I...will always love you, ooh**

**Will always love you**

**You**

**My darling, you...**

**Mmmm-mm**

_Rachel tried to stop the tear from falling but was to late. She could feel all their eyes on her especially Noahs._

**Bittersweet memouries-**

**That's all I'm taking with me**

**So goodbye**

**Please don't cry:**

**We both know I'm not what you, you need!**

Noah's P.O.V

What's going on? Is my girlfriend breaking up with me through a whitney song in front of everyone? Why is she singing this and why is she so upset?! I looked over at Santana, Rachel's best friend thinking she might know something but she just shook her head and shrugged

**And I...will always love you**

**I...will always love you**

**You,ooh**

_Rachel sobbed during the instrumental/sax solo. She looked up wiping her tears away to see all the girls and kurt doing the same. Noah looked like he was about to cry too._

**I hope life treats you kind**

**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**

**And I wish you joy and happiness**

**But above all this I wish you love**

**And I..will always love you**

**I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

_Rachel sobbed a bit louder than she did before looking Noah right in the eyes as she finished the song_

**I will always love you**

**I, I will always love you**

**You**

**Darling, I love you**

**I'll always**

**I'll alway love you**

**Ooh**

**Ooh**

_Everyone sat there looking at Rachel silently, mostly everyone had tears in their eyes as they watched their little diva sing her heart out even Mr Schue was crying._

"Rachel. Wow. Rachel that was amazingly emotional, what brought this on?" Mr Schue wiped his eyes looking at her

"Are you breaking up with me? Is that how you dump people?" Noah asked as he tried not to show he was crying

"I'm, I'm sorry Noah. And everyone else. I'm so sorry. It wasn't just for Noah" She said sniffing.

"Why are you sorry Rae?" Santana asked nervously as she cried

"I'm- the song explained alot. I will always love yous, Especially Noah, Santana and Quinn. You three have always been there for me whenever I needed yous and I really don't know what I'm going to do without you's. I love you Noah - you were my first boyfriend, first kiss, first well no one really needs to know that. I will always love you" Rachel looked at Noah as she started crying harder.

_Just as Rachel was about to fall to the ground crying, Noah caught her om his arms whispering 'he loved her too, always will' in her ear._

"What are you saying Rach?" He asked as he kissed her temple

"I'm moving to California, My mum found out that daddys been sleeping with his assistant. She's getting a quick divorce giving him everything that was his apart from me, she's fighting for full custody" She sobbed into his arms as she heard everyone gasp in shock

_They all sat there in silence as they all thought Rachel's parents had the perfect relationship, clearly not._

"So we were right? It was them at the cafe?" Quinn spoke up from her seat

"Yeah we were right, we seen my father kissing Olivia who is certainly not my mum" Rachel sniffed as she looked up at Quinn in Noah's arms

"I thought your mum chose New York to move to?" Quinn let slip that she knew she was moving.

"Last minute change, we knew he'd look there so California it is" Rachel said lifting one hand up from clutching onto Noah's shirt to wipe her tears away

"Wait. Quinn knew you were moving before me?" Noah said slightly annoyed

"She only found out last night when we were at mine and she found a couple of boxes hidden in my wardrobe. I had to tell her then" Rachel looked at him "I wanted to sing the song and tell you's all together today"

"When are you leaving?" Noah said looking her in the eyes, cupping her cheek

"In two weeks. We're staying at yours till then" Rachel leaned into his hand looking at him "I really don't want to leave you"

"I don't want you to leave me either, I'll always love you" Noah said before pulling her into a kiss after she said 'I'll always love you too"

_By this point everyone else including Mr Schue could see the couple could do with some alone time so they all started walking towards the door, but they stopped at the door for a minute just to look and they noticed that the song Rachel chose fitted them perfectly as you could see that they would always love each other._


	12. Same Old Love

**Same Old Love**

The glee club where sitting in the choir waiting for Mr Schue to come. Rachel was sitting with Santana at the piano away from everyone else with two pairs of eyes on them. Puck and Finns.

"What are they talking about?" Finn said looking at the girls and then at Puck

"I have no clue man, but I want to know why Rachel is acting weird with me" Puck stared straight at his best friend

"Yeah, I want to know why San won't talk speak to me too" He said looking at their girlfriend and best friend

"Alright guys, let's get today's practice started. Does anyone have anything they want to show us, maybe something for sectionals?" Mr Schue said walking in rubbing his hands together like he normally does

"We do Mr Schue" Rachel said looking at Santana and back to Mr Schue

"Okay Rachel and Santana, take it away" He said walking over to sit next to Puck and Finn

_Rachel_/**Santana**/Both

_Take away your things and go_  
_You can't take back what you said, I know_  
_I've heard it all before, at least a million times_  
_I'm not one to forget, you know_

Puck looked at his best friend as she started singing a type of song he hadn't heard her sing before, he looked at Finn before looking back as Santana started singing

**I don't believe, I don't believe it**  
**You left in peace, left me in pieces**  
**Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees**  
**Right now, 'ow**

_I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up_  
_I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough_  
**Oh, (that same old love) [2x]**  
_I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart_  
_I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart_  
**Oh, (that same old love) [2x]**

Mr Schue smiled to himself as he realised these two girls might have just choosen the right song that could win them sectional.

**I'm not spending any time, wasting tonight on you**  
**I know, I've heard it all**  
**So don't you try and change your mind**  
**Cause I won't be changing too, you know**

_You can't believe, still can't believe it_  
_You left in peace, left me in pieces_  
_Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees_  
_Right now, 'ow_

Quinn looked at her two best friends as they sang. Wondering what had made them choose this song.

**I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up**  
**I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough**  
_Oh, (that same old love) [2x]_  
**I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart**  
**I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart**  
_Oh, (that same old love) [2x]_

**I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love **

_I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love _

**I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love **

_I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love _

**I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up**  
**I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough**  
_Oh, (that same old love) [2x]_  
**I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart**  
**I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart**  
_Oh, (that same old love) [2x] _

Everyone clapped as the girls finished singing, they hugged each other after giggling.

"Girls that was amazing, how did you's decide on that song?" Mr Schue said smiling

"Well I just love the song and when Rae asked me to sing it with her, I couldn't say no" Santana said smiling at her best friend and then looking at all their friends

"And why did you choose the song Rachel?" Mr Schue said surprised that it was Rachel that chose it.

"I'm just sick of all the same old love" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders, glaring at Santana when she elbowed her in the side "And which is why I agreed to let Santana here give me a makeover, meaning no more grandma outfits" She giggled as Santana squealed

Everyone started talking about everything and anything when Rachel felt a hand on her arm pulling her out of the choir room

"What do you mean your sick of all the same old love?" Puck said looking at her confused

"Everything. I mean I keep choicing the wrong guy, I keep getting my heart broken. I'm fed up with all that, I want a new start and Santana showed me that I can do that, I'm taking my life into my own hands not letting all the bullies control it anymore. I can't wait Noah" She looked up at him, biting her lip

"So you're saying I was the wrong guy, that I broke your heart when we went out last year. Cause if you remember it was you that dumped me, I didn't want to break up. I'm happy that your doing that but Rach you don't need a makeover, your beautiful like this" Puck said looking at her, moving closer to her

"No I'm not saying that, you didn't break my heart. Your the only one that hasn't broke my heart, which is one of the reasons why I want to do this" She said looking at him

"What do you mean by that?" Puck said moving a hand up to move a strand of hair out of her face

Puck seen how quickly she turned nervous and scared...

"Because I want to be what you want, I want to be what you want. I broke up with you last year because I felt like I wasn't good enough for you Noah. I want to do this because..because I still love you" Rachel said looking down biting her lip

Puck cupped her cheek in his hand tilting her face up to look at him before leaning down and kissing her passionately before pulling away "I love you too princess, just the way you are. Your everything I want and you are far than enough for me which now makes you my girl now you do realise that?"

"Yeah, I realise that" Rachel giggled looking up at him "But I'm still going ahead with this makeover, it wasn't just for you it's for me aswell"

Puck laughed before nodding his head leaning down and kissing her again just as Mr Schue and everyone came out to see if everything was alright with them.


	13. A New Direction's Wedding

Puck's P.o.v.

_I looked over at her sitting with Santana and Brittany talking..God I love her smile, I love everything about her. I hate the fact that we're sitting at our best friends wedding, Sam and Quinn's. Pretending we didn't break-up two days ago, She didn't want to ruin their day._

"Hey, what's up with your face?" Sam walked over sitting down next to his best man

"Nothing, just happy for you two. Excuse me" Puck said standing up and walking towards his ex-girlfriend "Rach, can we talk?"

"Noah, I'm in a conversation with Brittany and -" Rachel was saying when Santana interupted her

"Of course you can Puck, me and Brittany were just going to go get a drink" Santana said smiling at him softly before walking away with Brittany

"Thanks Satan" Puck said before he sat down next to Rachel "Hi"

"I've told you to stop calling her that" Rachel glared at him, before sighing "I thought we said we weren't going to do this here?"

"Rach, I know we said that but being here made me realise how much I don't like or want to not be with you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for everything that's happened, please baby?" Puck said looking her in the eyes. taking her hands in his

"I-I love you too Noah, and I don't want to not be with you either but I need to tell you something" Rachel said looking at their hands.

"What baby?, What's wrong? What's happened?" Puck said concerned looking at the love of his life

"I got offered a job" Rachel said rubbing her thumb along his hand, she could tell he was about to say something "In California"

"Congratulations. Wait what? You got a job in California?" Puck said looking at her in shocked

"I accepted the job yesterday" Rachel mumbled not looking up

"Well I guess you've made you're decision about us then, Congratulations Rachel" Puck said before walking away from her

"N-Noah?" Rachel said trying to hold in her tears, walking after him, following him out of the hall "I've emailed the woman to re-tract my acceptance"

_As soon as she said that I turned and faced her. She looked so depressed and heartbroken. God I even love that look on her, which I shouldn't but she just looks so adorable_

"You what? Why would you do that? And you just said you only accepted it yesterday?" Puck said walking towards her, taking her hand

"Because when I saw you standing next to Sam at the alter, I pictured it the other way around, were you were the groom and it was our wedding day. I know you probably don't want to hear this cause you don't want to get married. It made me realise that moving away from you would break my heart even more than it did on Thursday. I disappeared to the toilet before the reception and sent the email" Rachel said looking at their hands

"What makes you think I don't want to get married? Especially when it comes to you? I love you and I'd marry you in a heartbeat but I want when I propose to you to be perfect and the right time, and I don't think now is the right time" Puck said moving closer to her, cupping her face in his hands "I love you"

"I love you too" Rachel said biting her lip, knowing he does want to marry her makes her really happy "I love you too"

_I chuckled at her softly before leaning down to kiss her _"I love you more"


	14. Shout Out To My Ex

_Italics - No one's P.o.v_

**Bold - Rachel's P.o.v**

_**Bold/Italics - Puck's P.o.v **_

_All the New Directions were sitting in the choir room waiting on Mr Schue to appear. They were all getting restless waiting for him when he walked in with a crowd of people behind him..._

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet some of my old students, some of you's may already know them" Mr Schue said looking at his current students and then at his old ones

**Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson. Great my ex-boyfriend, ex-best friend and my best friends ex-boyfriend. What are they doing here?!**

"What are they doing here?" Santana asked glaring at Mr Schue and then looking at Rachel

"I thought since it's the last week before summer, we could all have a fun week together doing some new songs and some old songs together" Mr Schue said smiling at her and everyone as they had sat down at the back

"Well Santana, Kitty, Marley and me have a song we've been working on?" Rachel said glaring at him before standing up without letting him answer

"Alright Rachel, the floor is yours" He said as he took a seat next to Puck.

_**God she is still as beautiful as she was the day we broke up and I left for college. I've missed her, I just wish she'd answer my emails, texts or my calls...**_

"What song have we been working on?" Kitty whispered to Rachel, looking at the other girls

"Shout out to my ex" Rachel said smirking as they all began to smirk back

"Let's do this girls" Santana said smirking as she handed them all a mic

_All__/Kitty/__**Rachel/**_**Santana/**Marley

_This is a shout out to my ex_  
_Heard he in love with some other chick_  
_Yeah yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit_  
_Forget that boy, I'm over it_  
_I hope she gettin' better sex_  
_Hope she ain't fakin' it like I did, babe_  
_Took four long years to call it quits_  
_Forget that boy, I'm over it_

_Puck and Finn looked at each other when they heard the song and they were all thinking the same thing "Are they singing that about us"_

_**Guess I should say thank you**_  
_**For the "hate you's" and the tattoos**_  
_**Oh baby, I'm cool by the way**_  
_**Ain't sure I loved you anyway**_  
_**Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah**_

_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I_  
_I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down_  
_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I_  
_I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

_The girls were loving their performance and so was the new directions and Mr Schue, appart from Puck and Finn. Rachel and Santana were up dancing in the row of chairs infront of all the old new directions._

Oh, I deleted all your pics  
Then blocked your number from my phone  
Yeah yeah, you took all you could get  
But you ain't getting this love no more  
'Cause now I'm living so legit (so legit)  
Even though you broke my heart in two, baby  
But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby (I'm so brand new)  
Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you

**Guess I should say thank you**  
**For the "hate you's" and the tattoos**  
**Oh baby, I'm cool by the way**  
**Ain't sure I loved you anyway**  
**Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah**

_The new directions were all up dancing with the girls apart from the old new directions who were now realising what Finn and Puck had been thinking the whole time..._

_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I_  
_I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down_  
_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man (You're really quite the man)_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I_  
_I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_  
_You'll never bring me down_

_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I'm_  
_All the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man __**(You're quite the man)**_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I_  
_I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down __**(You'll never bring me down)**_  
_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I __**(Baby just look at me now)**_  
_I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

**You'll never bring me down**

"Girls that was fantastic, I think that would be good performance for Sectionals" Mr Schue said looking at the girls smiling "Well that's all the time we have, see yous tomorrow"

_Mr Schue smiled and waved at all of his students new and old before leaving. Rachel and Santana were grabbing their bags before going to meet Sam at his locker for a lift home when..._

"Hey Rach, San" Quinn said looking at her two ex-best friends as Finn, Puck and her walked down the rows

"Hi" The two girls said back without looking up from their bags

"How are yous? We were thinking that we could all go grab a coffee and catch up?" She said looking at the boys and then back at the two girls

"We can't, We're meeting Rachel's boyfriend and then going to study at his" Santana said without realising what she had just said

"You've got a boyfriend?" Puck said dropping his smirk as he was thinking she had moved on from him

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes I do. Goodbye" Rachel said before linking her arm with Santana's walking out the door.

_**She has a boyfriend?! I need to find out who he is. I'm going to find out who he is..**_

_Puck began to follow the two girls to try and find out who Rachel was going out with. He stopped in shocked when he seen his girl hugging one of the guys in New Directions he thought was one of his best mates. He looked over at Quinn to see her reaction to her best friend dating her ex-boyfriend..._

"S-She's dating Sam?" Quinn said looking at the two boys, annoyed.

"Nah, Rachel wouldn't do that" Finn said looking at the two of his best friends.

"Well we're about to find out if she would" Puck said before walking over to Rachel,Santana and Sam "So this is your new boyfriend? Your best friends ex-boyfriend, you're ex-boyfriends best mate?"

"Excuse me?, Rachel and I aren't going out. Rach, San go wait in my car" Sam said handing Santana his car keys, watching them both walk off. "Look I don't know what they've told you but Me and Rachel are just friends, none of us are dating anyone"

"Santana and Rachel just told us that Rachel was seeing someone?" Finn said looking at everyone confused

"Yeah because she's trying to make it look like she's over this idiot, who keeps emailing, texting and calling. Face it Puck she doesn't want to talk to you" Sam said looking at them, looking at Quinn once more before walking away from them.


End file.
